headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Coffin
| manufacturer = Various | model = N/A | 1st appearance = Who the hell knows? }} A coffin is a funerary box used in the display and containment of deceased remains – either for burial or cremation. In Egyptian culture, funerary boxes were referred to as a sarcophagus. Vampires are required to sleep in coffins during the daylight hours when they are most vulnerable. Some traditions have it that a vampire must line the interior of his or her coffin with soil from their native homeland. It has become a common practice amongst vampire hunters to destroy suspected vampire coffins wherever they are found. Failing that, they can place a ward upon an empty coffin to prevent a vampire from returning to it. Such wards may include a crucifix, a clove of garlic or sprinkles of Holy water. Egyptian sarcophagi are usually of extremely high value for they were reserved only for the most respected members of Egyptian nobility such as Pharaohs, their family members and occasionally even high priests. Egyptians would mummify the remains of their respected dead and place their coffins in family crypts, usually pyramids of temples. To prevent grave robbers from defaming the dead, Egyptian priests would commonly place a curse upon a sarcophagus. Breaking the seal of a sarcophagus would generally earn one the wrath of an angry spirit, or worse, a murderous living mummy. Appearances Film * Captain America: The First Avenger * Castle Freak - Empty coffin in Italian castle. * Count Yorga, Vampire - Yorga transports his coffin from Bulgaria to L.A. * Dracula (1931) - Dracula's coffin and his brides' coffins. * Dracula's Daughter - Dracula's coffin. * Green Hornet, The * Horror of Dracula * Invisible Agent * Mummy's Tomb, The - Kharis' sarcophagus. * Son of Dracula * Spider-Man - Norman Osborn's funeral. * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - Sarah's hidden weapons cache. Television * Angel: Smile Time - Illyria's sarcophagus. * Angel: A Hole in the World - Illyria's sarcophagus. * Being Human: No Care, All Responsibility * Being Human: The Last Broadcast * Heroes: Orientation * Preacher: Hitler - Eccarius gives Cassidy his own coffin. * Smallville: Gone * Spider-Woman: Dracula's Revenge - Dracula's coffin. * Supergirl: Truth, Justice and the American Way * Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life - Sasha is placed in a coffin where she poisons herself and dies. * The X-Files: Jump the Shark - Lone Gunmen funeral at Arlington. Comics * Amazing Spider-Man 100 - Dream flashback to Ben Parker's funeral. * Preacher 10 - Marie L'Angell buries Jesse Custer in a coffin in the swamp. * Preacher 11 - Flashback of Jesse buried underwater in a coffin. * Tomb of Dracula 3 - Dracula's coffin at a hotel. * Tomb of Dracula 16 - Spare Dracula coffin at Highgate Cemetery. * Tomb of Dracula 45 - Coffin containing a Blade doppelganger. * Vampirella Vol 4 2 - Vampire coffins at the Carmilla club. * Wonder Woman Vol 2 189 - Diana breaks free from a coffin. Category:Articles Category:Items